Metal Gear Solid: The New Legend clip
Weapons * Socom Pistol * Chaff Grenade * Stun Grenade * C4 the plastic bomb (after miniboss 1) * Grenade (after boss 1) * Nikita the remote controlled missile (after boss 2) * FA-MAS the assault rifle (after boss 3) * PSG1 the sniper rifle (after boss 4) * Stinger the rocket launcher (after boss 5) * Claymore the buried mine (after boss 6) * Sword and Shield (after boss 7) * Magic Hammer (after boss 8) * Hookshot (after boss 9) During the Game Over Solid Snake dies * Roy Campbell * Otacon * Steve Burnside * Rodney Copperbottom (after Rodney kills Solid Snake) * No continues (only Torture) Rodney dies * Campbell: What happened, Snake, Snake?! / Snake: Rodney. Copperbottom. Baker dies * You idiot! Parts # Intro cutscene and Main Menu / Amusement park followed by The tank gang (daytime) # Disc 1 starts / Pigs are definitely stupid # Bernard saves Cody, McLeach's death / Meet Rex (Babe) / Cody and Bernard gets killed by Rex / Meet Gill # The way things are / Dock room # Arriving at Heliport / Tank Hangar # Meet DARPA Chief / Get the Card Key / Heavily Armed Troops confront Solid Snake with Snowguard in Cell / Meet Maa (Babe) # Crime and Punishment / The tank gang (nighttime) # Revolver Ocelot with Solid Snake # Haunted House with Solid Snake / Vulcan Raven drags Solid Snake out to the Haunted House # Pork is a nice sweet meat / Back to Tank Hangar / Playland PNE # Vulcan Raven's Tank with Solid Snake on Playland PNE # Cody and Bernard get on Marahute followed by The tank gang (daytime) # Cyborg Ninja with Solid Snake / Meet Anne Marie / Fireworks on Honda Celebration # A Pigs for the Thinks it's a Dog / Meet Rodney # Psycho Mantis with Solid Snake # Goodbye, Rodney # Sniper Wolf with Solid Snake on the Tower # Solid Snake is taken away to Torture # The Sheep Pig / Dirty Fishtank # Heavily armed troops and the gang goes to chase after Solid Snake with upstairs # Solid Snake runs away with Hind D / Anne Marie wants to talk to Solid Snake # Hind D with Solid Snake # Stealth soldier confronts Solid Snake with elevator # Sniper Wolf with Solid Snake on the Snowfield / Sniper Wolf's Death with No music # Disc 2 starts and A Tragic Day / Lougheed SkyTrain station by TransLink # Heavily armed troops confronts Solid Snake on the train station / Airscum # Solid Snake goes to 7-11 and get the Big Gulp with Coca-Cola is red # Vulcan Raven's minigun with Solid Snake on the Downtown City / Arriving at Solid Snake's home and Meryl calls out # Pig of Destiny / Meryl on the Bus to Meryl's house # At Solid Snake's house with Otacon, Steve, Roy Campbell / Lights out and large rainstorm with Roy Campbell wants to call the Newscaster # Solid Snake's bedroom still lights out # Next morning is Power on restored / Solid Snake's plan / Get in the car ride # Dragon confronts Solid Snake on the car ride # At the boat trip with Freddie Mercury / Liquid Snake confronts Solid Snake with tube-holder # Freddie Mercury gets mad at Solid Snake, Otacon and Steve on the boat trip # At the beach party / End credits Only appears in * 1-112 / Blue disc in black label (PSone) -- HUH, MISSED ! OOO-OOO ! * 1-112 and 7-104 / PSP in PS1 download -- Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) * 7-118 / Bleemcast in Dreamcast -- Huh, missed. * 7-118 and 1-112 / PS3 in PS1 download -- Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) * 121-136 / Epsxe Emulator -- Oh, missed! Blrblrb! * 121-136 and 1-112 / Grey disc in greatest hits (PSone) -- Huh, missed! Ooo-ooo! * 121-136 and 7-118 / PSVita in PS1 download -- Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) * 137-156 / The Twin Snakes (GameCube) -- (panting noise) Huh, missed! (makes gurgle noise) Blrblrblrb! * 137-156 and 7-118 / Black disc in essential colleciton (PSone) -- Missed. * 137-156 and 1-112 / Playstation Classic (2018) -- Huh. Missed. (GURGLES) * 137-156 and 121-136 / PC Windows (2000) -- Huh? Missed.